Meg's Vicious Vengeance
by Bloodlustful
Summary: One day at James Woods Regional High School, Meg lures her worst enemy, Connie, over to where she is and delivers a vicious, merciless beatdown to her as payback for how she got bullied by her for so long. But beyond this, what will the beatdown in question result in for Connie D'Amico? Believe it or not, that's for you to choose! Read this first of chapters and see what I mean!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! This is the first Family Guy story I'm writing on this site, but unlike most of my stories, this one has a very special twist. Said twist was very largely inspired, and is in fact a nod to, the voting by phone of whether or not Jason Todd AKA Robin lived or died in the 1988 DC Comics storyline titled "Batman: A Death In The Family".

You see, this fic takes place the day before Halloween, and although you'll surely enjoy seeing Meg do what she does to Connie, her longtime archenemy, in this story, the cool part is that reviewers get to vote whether or not they want Connie to be killed off by Meg after it happens. That will determine the way I write the second chapter in this two chapter fanfic and thus how it will end.

As such, and to befit when this fic takes place, you all have until the 31st of this month to vote with your reviews, and whichever decision is favored by more reviews is the outcome which will be portrayed in the second and concluding chapter of this story. You will, in fact, see just how to vote with your reviews after you've read the first chapter of this story, for details on it are at the bottom and after the "TO BE CONTINUED…" that follows the end of this first chapter. In the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this first chapter!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story is intended to, in one form or the other, cater to Meg fans and/or Connie haters.

This fanfic takes place four weeks after the series finale of Family Guy, since I don't count any Family Guy episodes after Season 10 as being canonical, and as such, it takes place four weeks after the season finale of Season 10.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Family Guy. And I don't own the "Batman: A Death In The Family" storyline that was the inspiration for this fanfic, either, for that belongs to DC Comics.

Chapter 1-Beat On That Bitch

It was the day before Halloween and a Friday at James Woods regional high school. And specifically, it was time for everyone to go home, as the school day was now over.

One student in particular, however, was not going home with the others, though she did not know of such a fact. That student was Connie D'Amico.

You see, though she believed she'd go home and enjoy herself both before, during and after the Saturday that was to be Halloween. Music, partying at whatever place the Halloween dance she'd go to was at, everything.

But just as Connie was on her way to where the bus would arrive along with everyone else, she heard the voice of her top target at the school she attended, namely Meg Griffin, call her name.

"Oh, Connie? CONNIE!" Meg called, and Connie went: "Meg? Is that you? Where are you, tubby? And why the hell are you calling me? Why the fuck should I waste any of my time with a pathetic loser like you, other than to pick on you?"

She turned around to see where Meg was, but to her surprise, Meg was nowhere to be seen at all. She looked this way and that, but still no sign of her despite how her voice made it clear she was somewhere in the immediate vicinity of where Connie was.

"Over here, dammit!" she then heard Meg bark. "In the parking lot!" Connie turned to look at the currently empty parking lot, and sure enough, she saw Meg in the far right corner.

Only what she saw rather startled her, for Meg was wearing a very smug, determined, vindictive and confident looking face. Not only that, but lying next to her left foot was a big baseball bat, ironically the one her fuckhole father, Peter Griffin, had once smacked her with.

"Okay, Meg," Connie said as she went over to where her longtime target was, "why the fuck are you looking so self-assured and fearless? And what in God's name are you doing with that baseball bat?"

The other students, since the bus wasn't here yet, looked to see what was going on, and it was followed by Connie getting close enough to Meg so that the latter could make her move.

"To answer your fucking questions, Connie," Meg answered, "the reason I'm looking as I am is because I have you right where I want you, bitch."

"What the hell is that shit supposed to motherfucking mean, bitch?" Connie asked. "Oh, you'll see." Meg grinned. "Or should I say you'll FEEL? As for the baseball bat, well, it's for a little something I've wanted to do for a very long time now, though more of that later."

"Huh?" Connie said. Meg then informed her: "With the exception that I snuck it into school today after stealing it from my dad as a way to pay him back for how he treated me, the way he smacked me with the very bat lying next to me right now once included. Anyhow, you will now understand very clearly just why I called you here. After all, it's about to become all too painfully obvious."

"Okay, what are you talking about, ugly?" Connie demanded, but then Meg made her move. She punched Connie right across the face, causing everyone watching to gasp in utter shock. She also slugged her squarely in the guts, knocking the wind out of her.

Kicking Connie in the cunt after that, Meg also kicked Connie in the chin hard enough so that several of her teeth got broken and/or knocked out. She punched her in the side, backhanded her across the left side of her jaw and spun her around, only to punt her in the spine.

She also pulled Connie's hair hard, spun her back around and kicked her in the side that had not been punched. Now everyone watching was positively mortified and shocked to outright speechlessness. Here she was, the girl who constantly got picked on and abused and made fun of by everyone around her, pummeling the shit out of the most popular girl in the school.

Meg also head-butted Connie in the face, in such a way so that her forehead would hit, and of course break, Connie's nose. Connie fell over, still conscious, but finding it damn near impossible to get back up, let alone fight back.

Truly, Connie was in a haze, but Meg wasn't finished yet. Just after saying: "Yeah, so how the fuck do you like me now, bitch? Not so tough now that I've shown which one of us is physically superior, with or without your popularity and/or vocal advantage over me? Not such hot stuff when push comes to shove, when put to the test and when not hiding behind your fully undeserved popularity and beauty, plus your obvious motormouth and bitchiness, huh?" Meg got a hold of her baseball bat.

Then Meg walked over to Connie, saying to her: "Now, on to that which I've wanted to do for such a long time that I will now be doing with this bat. My dad hit me once with this thing a while back, but I'm going to do far, far worse than that to you right this fucking second. And, as it is done on account of how you treated me and are a rotten skank in general, you've got no one to blame but yourself, Connie. You've brought this on yourself."

"Meg…no…" Connie begged, and Meg then said while raising the bat above her head: "Pathetic, Connie. You have the nerve to beg for mercy from me after all you've done, to me or otherwise. And after I've already made you look like the pitiful pushover you are when it gets down to it, and so blatantly, too. I would have thought you had more self-respect than that. And I would have thought your dignity meant more to you than that. Oh, well."

She then brought her bat down onto Connie's skull, and everybody watching was totally paralyzed by what they were seeing, unable to do anything but keep still and watch in horror as a vengeful Meg dished out ruthless, unforgiving punishment to Connie.

Meg made sure not to miss a single region of Connie's body as she battered away at her with the bat in her hands. She got her face, her back, her sides, her belly, her ass, her arms, her legs, her heels, her hands, her frontal feet, everything. Connie was helpless as much as trapped, and by this point, it was hard to tell whether she was bruised more, bleeding more or just as much of both, each one in considerable amounts.

At last, Meg pulled back her bat to deliver the blow which would surely kill Connie in the condition the blonde bitch was currently in. She said: "I've got to say, Connie, the screams, cries, screeches and howls you let out every time I nailed you in one way or the other, before and after I brought my bat into play, were music to my ears."

"Please…" Connie managed to squeeze out, barely able to speak or even keep awake by now and in more of a haze than ever, to say nothing of how she was in a world of pain and could both smell and feel her own blood as it soaked a lot of her body and part of the ground.

Meg ignored her plea and went on: "Quite frankly, I wish I could have such sounds to lull me to sleep each night. Too bad I won't be hearing them anymore after this last blow, though it's sure as hell a good thing I won't be hearing anything else from you after it, either, and, for that matter, neither will anyone else."

"Meg…I'm so sorry for all I've done to you…and for being such a bitch…give me just one final chance…I can change…" Connie wept, tears going down her face and soaking it even further than the blood had done before, which was saying a lot.

"Fuck you, you fucking thundercunt bitch." Meg spat. "Why the fuck should I goddamn give you anything resembling so much as a fucking chance? I have more to hate you for than any other students who attend this school."

"I know how awful I've been…to you or otherwise…" whimpered Connie, "…but I've learned my lesson…" "Didn't seem to learn it all the other times you got what for, whether it was from me or any member of my fucking family." Meg responded.

Unbeknownst to anyone outside, the two girls or otherwise, the teachers and other staff at the school had seen all that happened shortly after the other students had, but like those students, they were too stilled with aghast horror and terrified amazement to do anything but watch as Meg drubbed Connie into porridge.

But back to Meg having Connie dead to rights, Connie kept up trying to be granted mercy from Meg, knowing she was in no position to do anything but beseech her furious foe, even given her kind of stupidity(which was in stark contrast to Meg's impressive intelligent, so very obviously). Connie then wrenched out of herself: "Look…I can make you popular…everyone's seen how tough you are just now…"

"Bullshit. You're just trying to weasel your way out of this so you can recover from your injuries and go back to bullying me the instant you're well again, having everyone turn on me no matter how much more popular you make me beforehand." Meg snapped, quite cynical as well as skeptical about hearing such words from Connie, and for good reason.

"No…honestly…you think I'd trick you after you did something…like this to me…?" a question from Connie consisted of. "You think…this won't…make me get the message…and cause to sink in what never did before…?" "Actually, I do think both of those things, given your track record and actions of before, not to mention your personality and stupidity." Meg said.

Connie then coughed up blood and went: "Meg…how much clearer can I make it to you that I'm not lying? Do you truly believe I'm in any position to be anything but honest and try to reason with you?" "No, I don't, but I do believe I know who I'm talking to and what she's likely to do if I don't kill her now." Meg replied. "I also know that I want you dead, and God knows you deserve to die for all that you've put me through and all the other shit you've done."

Connie knew she only had enough talking ability left for one last set of words, so she did all that she could to make it count. This was clearly her last chance, and if she didn't convince Meg to give her a shot at the alternative of atonement, she was done for, to say nothing of as good as dead.

Connie's words were: "I…know there's…nothing that I can do…to stop you from…from killing…me, Meg…but you can either…do that…and be feared by everyone…forever…or let me live…and become just…as popular…as me…while we…finally become friends…and I turn over… a new leaf…clearly, though…the choice is yours…what'll it be…?"

Meg spoke: "Well, to be honest, I'm going to have to think about that for a moment or two…after all, life gets much better for me and no one ever uses me as their pincushion again either way, and both choices benefit me a lot…still, I think I'll keep this bat at the ready, just in case I decide your time has come…"

So Meg began her train of thought, making sure not to take her eyes off of Connie even when she was in such a horrible state as she was, and also making sure not to let go of or drop the bat that was in her hands and now bathed with Connie's dried blood. What would be her final decision? Because whatever your final decision is will be hers, too!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first chapter? Was it elating for you Meg fans and/or Connie haters?

Did you enjoy the bloody intensity and sweet retribution of how Connie got her just desserts?

But more than this, let's hear your ratings and reviews so that the verdict is clear by the 31st of this month!

Do you want Meg to finish Connie off and lie to Joe Swanson when he shows up to see what she's done that Connie was threatening her with the baseball bat and she just took it and beat her up without meaning to kill her to protect her life?

If so, give your review and put above whatever review you give the following letter/number combo: **TTX-666. **This will result in Meg making it clear she's not going to give Connie the chance, nor show her any kind of mercy. No more than Connie cut her any slack. As well as delivering the fatal blow to Connie with her bat. Furthermore, when she tells her lie to Joe as so not to get arrested, no one tells him the truth due to seeing what Meg has proven about herself and they will never again pick on Meg, because now everyone, even those Connie hangs out with the most, is terrified of her. Even though both Connie's family and the Griffins are among those who saw what Meg did, they don't dare do anything but allow her to live a happy life where she is feared and respected after her revenge is successful, sweet and satisfying.

Or do you want Meg to tell Connie that she has one chance to atone for the way she has treated her so horribly for so long, resulting in Connie capitalizing on that chance and the two of them becoming friends, plus Connie making things up to Meg by helping her become popular and of course helping everyone at James Woods Regional High School see in Meg what they haven't seen before?

If so, give your review and put above whatever review you give the following letter/number combo: **XT7-143. **This will result in Meg dropping the bat, helping Connie up and Connie then telling a white Lie to Joe Swanson when he shows up that Meg was alone and thought that she was being snuck up on by some rapist, thus making it so that she'd delivered a vicious beating before realizing it was Connie and not a molester due to how she was, for some time, focused only on defending herself. Then their enmity ends and their friendship begins, with Connie having firmly learned her lesson.

Either way, things get much better for Meg in every way and Connie can't continue to be a rotten snob of an uppity bitch. So, will it be Connie DEAD-Amico or Meg Grif-Friended? Remember, one way or the other, Meg fans and/or Connie haters will be happy. It's just a matter of how. The choice is yours, and it's entirely your call.

So let's see those reviews and decisions, everybody! After all, one way or another, Meg's life goes uphill, but Connie's fate is up to you to decide! Will she live or die? Let the voting begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, all! With the three reviews this story got, one of them said to kill Connie, but the other two said to let her live, give her one last chance and become friends with Meg. So that's what's going to happen in this chapter which also concludes this story! We saw Meg beat the fucking shit out of Connie in the previous chapter, using first her fists and feet and then a baseball bat(the very same one her fuckhole father Peter once hit her with, in fact), and Connie begged Meg to give her one final chance to prove that she can turn over a new leaf and they can be friends, after all. Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Connie was able to squeeze out that she was in no position to do anything but be honest and hope to God that Meg would grant her mercy and one last chance for her to capitalize on. Now, as a result of the votes that were given through the reviews for this fic, we will see how Meg responds to Connie's words of beseeching and what it all leads to here. Read away to see it for yourselves!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Family Guy. And I don't own the "Batman: A Death In The Family" storyline that was the inspiration for this fanfic, either, for that belongs to DC Comics.

Chapter 2-From Foes To Friends

Meg eventually made up her mind and as such made her decision after giving things a lot of thought and considering all the facts while taking what would be her best bet into account and why it was wisest to do what she would in the end decide to do.

Following this, she looked at the battered, bruised and bloody Connie directly in the eyes, then told her: "Connie D'Amico, you've put me through a lot over the years, and I've got lots to hate you for and every reason to fucking finish you the fuck off."

Connie hung her head and said sadly: "I know, and I'm so sorry for how piss-poorly I treated you and every other lousy, rotten, no-good fucking thing that I goddamn did. But do I get a chance to turn things around and clean up my act? I really want to, and I really want to show you and everyone else a different side to me. Honestly. Please."

"And, though God only knows how, I can sense your sincerity, somehow." Meg told her. "As such, I will grant you one final opportunity to be a better person and a friend to me. But only one, so don't take it lightly or for granted." "I don't intend to…" Connie let out through a haze of blood, dizziness and pain.

Meg sighed and said: "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I guess hearing what I have from you, pummeling you like I just did and making everyone around me scared shitless, to pieces and to death of me has put me in a generous mood."

She dropped the bat, bent over and extended her hand to Connie, saying: "Grab my hand, ex-foe and new friend. I'll help you up." Connie nodded and took hold of Meg's hand. Then Meg pulled her up, gently, due to Connie's numerous injuries, and soon Connie stood up once again.

"Thanks, Meg. I'm so glad you made this decision. I'll make sure you don't regret it." said Connie. "You're welcome, but I expect that exactly what you've said you'll do will be done." Meg responded. All of a sudden, they saw a police car coming over to the school.

Out of it came Joe Swanson, and he said: "Hello, girls. I was driving by this school just now, by chance, but when I saw that you, Connie, were in a horrible, beaten up state and a bloody mess, and you, Meg, were holding a baseball bat that you'd clearly beaten her with, I knew I had to pull over."

He looked to Meg and said: "As well as charge you with assault. I'm sorry, Miss Griffin, but I'm not left with any choice. First trying to help that escaped convict and now this. Why must you do this, Meg? You're the daughter of one of my best friends, for Christ's sake!"

"No, wait! It isn't her fault!" Connie cried out. Joe opened his eyes widely and said: "What? What the hell are you talking about, Miss D'Amico?" Connie then told a white lie that she was sure would ensure Meg wouldn't be arrested or filed any charges against.

"You see, officer," Connie explained, "the reason that Meg beat upon me with that bat is because she was by herself at the time, and she mistook me for a rapist who was sneaking up on her when I came across her."

"Really?" Joe asked, and Meg then heard Connie said: "Yes, it's true. And, for quite a while, Meg could only focus on protecting herself. She happened to have her baseball bat with her at the time, so she put it to use along with her fists and feet. It took her quite a bit of time to snap out of the state of defending herself and realize that it wasn't a rapist, but just me, who was coming by her."

Meg backed up Connie's white lie by saying: "It's true, officer. I'm really sorry and I've apologized to Connie and helped her up and everything. She's even accepted my apology and, the instant I could clearly tell it was her and not a rapist, I stopped beating on her. And now I've dropped the bat, too."

Joe sighed and bought their white lie, and it was guaranteed that it would stay that way due to the fact that, after having seen what happened and realizing the smartest thing to do was to be nice to Meg and go along with her and Connie's white lie, everyone else began nodding.

So when Joe looked about just to be sure, seeing everyone around him, in or out of the school, nodding as a result of that, he turned back to the girls and said: "Okay, I understand. I am sorry for almost giving you criminal charges for crimes you didn't commit, Meg. However, since you, Connie, are in horrible shape right now, I need to take you to the hospital."

Connie nodded and walked over to Joe's car as he opened the front door to it. Connie climbed in and Joe wheeled himself over to the other front door, opening it and wheeling on in to his driver's seat. Then he closed the door while Connie closed the door to the side of her.

Following this, Joe drove Connie to the hospital for treatment, and since it was now over, given what had been made clear and happened because of it, everyone knew that it was high time to go home, Meg included. So Meg went over and picked up her bat, then she got on the bus with everyone else who rode it.

Everyone who didn't ride the bus to their respective homes got home by their own means, and when Meg got back home, she told her family all about what had happened at school today, although in the form of making it so that she told them the same white lie that she and Connie had told Joe, as so not to blow their secret.

They were glad to hear that Meg had not been arrested, and that Connie would recover in due time, plus Meg was finally friends with the one who used to be her archenemy. Of course, Connie's family soon found out what had happened, as well, thanks to a call from Joe, and although they were nothing short of relieved that Connie was alive and would be okay, they all were glad to hear that Meg only attacked her because she believed her to be a rapist.

Or at least they and Joe thought that was the truth like everyone else but Meg and Connie and the ones who'd witnessed the vicious beating but not wanted to risk Meg's wrath in the future did, but they all kept the secret and white lie as it was, because that was what was best to do and the ideal way to leave well enough alone.

In any event, after a few days, Connie had recovered from her injuries completely and was let out of the hospital, reuniting with her family and only too happy to be back with them and vice versa.

And in the weeks that would follow, Meg and Connie became close friends, in stark contrast to their previous relationship, and not only did Connie show that she was more than sincere in having learned her lesson and turned over a new leaf, but you know what else?

Connie made it so that Meg not only became just as popular as she was, but also so that everyone in James Woods Regional High School was able to see in Meg what they weren't able to see in her before now.

Meg had a simply wonderful life, both at school and at home, from then on, both for this reason and for a great many others, and I can also assure you that Connie, besides being nicer to Meg and living up to her promise, was also a much nicer person in general.

Yeah, she was still beautiful and had the same friends and/or admirers that she did before, but she was now a far cry from the uppity bitch she used to be, just like Meg no longer got unfairly treated like trash by anyone, schoolmates, family or otherwise.

And just as Connie was glad that she'd gotten the chance to make up for the way she'd acted in the past and had made the most of it, Meg was glad that Connie had proven her to have made a wise choice in deciding to spare her life and give her a last chance to right her wrongs.

Things were quite excellent for both girls, but especially Meg, for all time thanks to all I have just mentioned, and especially since the truth that would shatter the cover of the white lie told to make things happening as they did possible was never revealed, and that was for the best, really. And hey, with how things were now and would remain, one would never guess they were as they had been prior to Meg giving Connie a well deserved beatdown.

Especially since part of what made things as they were now consisted of how Meg's making friends with Connie after proving how capable she was of defending herself and fighting hard like an ace caused the members of her family who previously treated her like shit, namely Peter, Lois, Chris and Stewie, to grow a newfound respect for her and admire her greatly. Life just couldn't get any better for Meg, and just as this would never change, she wouldn't have it any other way. It was like she'd left hell and entered heaven.

THE END

So tell me, how was this for a second and concluding chapter for you? Was it enjoyable to see Connie finally clean up her act, turn over a new leaf and become friends with Meg? Isn't it just wonderful that Meg is finally popular, getting her way and treated the way she should have been but never was before thanks to the scummy creators of Family Guy who, quite frankly, are actually just a bunch of piss-poor excuses for creators? I hope that you liked reading about this, and especially you two reviewers who made it so that letting Connie live and become a better person along with Meg's friend was the winner over the lethal, dark alternative by the marginal, narrow, edging out number of two to one. Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Meg fans!


End file.
